


Inside Jokes and Floating Lights

by Sora_U



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a blushing mess, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Luz is in love, Luz just goes for it, My first Lumity fic, it was an instinct, so i wrote my own, that one, the cinnamon roll that kins a lesbian disaster bulbasaur, the one who makes the beautiful art, there aren't enough lumity fics from Luz's pov, they are both disasters, this is for raspbi, yes that raspbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U
Summary: Luz and Amity have their weekly Azura Book Club, and it starts like it always does. With Amity waiting for her on the steps and Luz running late due to shenanigans. Except, it ends a little differently than it normally does. And it isn't necessarily a bad thing.This is a gift for Raspbi. I love you and hope you have a wonderful day.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 339





	Inside Jokes and Floating Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raspbi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raspbi).



> This is a gift for raspbi. Yes, the cinnamon roll who draws the amazing art. She deserves the world but alas, this will do for now. Also I just love her and think she deserves something nice. :3

Luz had a big fat crush on Amity Blight, and honestly, who could blame her?

It’s not like she was the only one, mind you. Yet she was sure her crush went a lot deeper than the other girls, boys, and nonbinary folk who did. 

To her, Amity was like tea on a quiet sunday morning. Calming, beautiful and the definition of perfection. Her yellow eyes made gold look dull, she swore they sparkled like the sun. The way her voice got louder and started fanning her arms up and down when she got excited was so cute she almost physically died every time she did so. 

Amity also was secretly the biggest dork in existence. She liked self insert fanfiction, drew fanart and made the most accurate fan theories Luz has ever read. She’s pretty sure Amity would do well in the Oracle Track.

They were meeting at the library for their weekly (not so) secret Azura book club meetings. And Luz was currently running late. Not that that was her fault really. Eda and Hooty had gotten into a less than ideal situation that included spiders and walnuts.

Amity, as usual, sat at the end of the steps. Waiting for her like she always did.

“AMITYYYYY! I’M SORRY I’M LATE!” 

Amity slightly giggled at sight before her. Bringing a hand to her face as the young latina came panting and basically face planted onto the floor below her. Getting up and running over to her, she lends the girl a hand. A smile never leaves her face as she did.

Luz suddenly can’t breathe. The sight before her is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. The sun reflects nicely on her pale skin, her green hair flows slightly to the side as a breeze lightly blows at it, her lips are suddenly extremely soft looking and kissable all of a sudden and she isn’t sure what the hell she’s supposed to do. She’s just so awestruck at the witch above her. 

Oh god, she’s staring.

“Pft, what are you looking at?” Amity asks, grinning from ear to ear. Oh Titan she’s trying to murder her.

“Huh, phft, I’m not staring!” she says a little too loud to be casual.  _ Great job, Luz. Great job. _

Amity laughs. Is that what an angel sounds like? She’s pretty sure angels sounded like that. “Never said you were, Luz. Now can my fearless champion get off from the ground or do you plan on staying there?” the green haired witch jabs at her. She knows she says this in a totally platonic way, yet it makes her face heat up even more than it already was. 

Luz breaks away from her strance and gets up, dusting her hoodie as she follows Amity to their hideout. She stares attentively at her ears. Luz realized that Amity’s ears moved depending on what she was feeling. 

When she was happy, her ears would perk up. When she got excited, they wiggled up and down. When she was sad, they would drop down and… and why the hell does Luz know this?

_ I’m a good friend who just happens to know a lot about my best friend. Nothing more or nothing less _ . She told herself.

**Yea right.** She hears her mind snicker at her. 

_ Shut up _ . She demands from herself. 

The librarian glares at her when she enters. The wailing star incident flashed before her eyes as she shuddered. He immediately softened at the sight of Amity. Deep down, like really deep down, she knew he was just a softie.

Before she knew it they were at their hideout. Amity pulled the lever and the bookcase moved to reveal a modified room. 

They added more beanbags, cushions and a fridge (upon Luz’s request for snacks). The shelves were now filled with pictures of them and their friends. Their fanart hung on the walls, clipped onto strings that they hung on the ceiling. 

Amity frowned. There was a little pout on her lips and Luz swore to every god above it was the most precious thing she’d ever seen. She shook her head and looked at her friend again. Had she done something wrong? 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Amity continued to frown.  _ Oh god I did something wrong didn’t I? I messed up and now she’s not gonna wanna be friends anymore. She thinks you’re a weirdo and she’s going to leave you just like everyone else back at home.  _ She internally panicked the more Amity kept her silence.

“It’s too dark here.” oh. She was almost afraid she did something wrong. She scolded herself for even think Amity would do such a thing. 

Then an idea struck her. She took out a light glyph and tapped it excitedly. 

“Let there be light!” she cried as the ball of light materialized into the air. Amity’s face went bright red before smiling in delight. She drew a circle in the air and little balls of light emerged from it. Luz continued to tap her paper glyphs and eventually the room lit up with little orbs of light. 

It later becomes a little competition. To see who could make the most lights. Amity has an advantage, but Luz did the spell so much it was practically second nature now. They ran around, making lights and dancing around one another. Laughter filled the room as the two continued their contest. 

Soon they were both out of breath and panting. Yet their smiles never faded from their faces. Luz tapped her last paper glyph and turned to see her friend. Something was a little different. Yes, she was still the same Amity from a couple minutes ago, but…

She was just so beautiful. The way the lights softly kissed her pale face, how her hair would flow like the ocean when she turned, the way her eyes sparkled that put the sun to shame. Luz could look at her forever and never get bored. 

Amity takes notice of a falling light and lets it fall to her hand. Handing it to her friend. Luz takes the light gratefully, but she can’t seem to take her eyes off of her. She was just so bewitching. 

“Eres hermosa” she whispered softly, entranced by the witch before her.

“What?”

Luz’s eyes go wide when realizes what she just said and falls onto the floor for the second time that day. Amity frantically rushes to help her.  _ What is wrong with me?  _ She groans silently. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Pfft, I’m fine! Are you fine? I mean you are fine, not in that way! Well, yes in that way too but it’s not like that! What I mean is-” 

Amity cut her off. “Luz are you okay? You’ve been acting kind of… weird all day. And not in the Luz kind of way.” Her eyes are full of concern and worry and Luz feels like her heart is going to explode. 

“I’m just… tired I guess.” It isn’t totally a lie. She was pretty tired. The paranoia of the Emperor never really left. It wasn’t like they were wanted, as he declared that they were free, but… she could never rest. She constantly felt like she was being watched. 

“Oh… I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have dragged you here. I guess I just got so excited I-”

Luz shook her head. “No no! I wanted to do this! I… I really missed you.” she whispered the last part. Like it was a secret meant just for them. 

Amity’s features relaxed, but a light shade of red dusted her face. Was… she blushing? No, that couldn’t be right. Maybe she was mad? Ed said that her face went red everytime she got mad. But… she didn’t look angry.

“I missed you too.” she whispered back. With so much affection Luz wants to cry. Luz likes her so much she doesn’t really know what to do. Amity means so much to her in so many ways it was overwhelming. 

Amity reached out and hugged Luz. Luz brought her hands up to her waist and held her close. Amity smelt of parchment and wet ink. With hints of lavender and herbs and it’s everything Luz had dreamed of. It was like the scene from her favorite fanfic where Hecate comforted Azura after a harsh battle. 

They stayed like that for a while. Simply basking in the presence of one another. There were no words spoken, but that was alright. They both knew that right now, everything was perfect. And everything was how it was supposed to be. Luz belonged here. In their secret hideout, hidden from the rest of their world in each other’s arms. 

This was perfect. 

When Amity finally let go, she stared at her golden eyes. The lights reflected them nicely. 

The green haired girl coughed, breaking eye contact with the afro latina. “I guess we can say that Azura’s doing the dishes today huh?” she said awkwardly. Trying to break the silence that Luz had started by staring. 

Oh my god. Did she just-

Amity may or may not have just made the rarest inside joke of the Azura fandom. Majority of the fandom itself did not understand it. It was a Hecate x Azura shipper joke. A way of letting eachother know they shipped the two. There was so few of them it was ridiculous. 

Before Luz could comprehend what she was doing, she grabbed Amity’s face and attacked her lips. Amity let out a squeal, which was muffled by Luz’s own mouth being pressed against hers. 

Luz noted that Amity’s lips were incredibly soft. She felt like she was walking on clouds. There were so many feelings layered together, all of them positive. It felt just like the scenes in fanfiction, better even! Because it was real, and so much different than she could have ever dreamed of.

When Luz broke away, she saw Amity’s shocked face. It finally dawned on her what she had done.

She just kissed Amity. The Amity Blight. Her best friend Amity whom she had just kissed. 

Oh god what had she done.

Luz started to spiral. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! I just got excited and I felt so many things and before I knew it my mouth was on your mouth and GAH!” Amity didn’t say a word, still recovering from what had just happened. She brought a hand to her mouth. Feeling the ghost of the lips that had met hers. 

“I’m sorry! You probably don’t even like girls, Oh dios that was your first kiss wasn’t it? Oh my god I can’t believe I stole that! I’m so sorry, I-”

Amity interrupted the panicked girl. “Shut up.”

Luz stopped and looked at her. “What?” 

Amity faced her again, no longer staring of into space. “Just… don’t…” she tried to speak but none of the words came in mind. So instead she just grabbed the collar of Luz’s hoodie and pulled her down for their second kiss. 

This kiss was different. Softer, somehow. Less passion and instinctive, but it didn’t make it any less amazing. It was longer too. As it seemed that time had stopped, just for them. They parted after a while, both staring at each other, wondering what would happen next. 

What happened next was that their lips met again. 

And again. 

And again. 

**_This_ ** was definitely where Luz belonged. In the Boiling Isles, hidden from the world in their hideout, in each other’s arms, exchanging soft pecks. 

Eventually they stop to look at one another. Touching foreheads to keep the closeness they currently had. Amity let out a small giggle and Luz’s heart was beating so fast she swore Amity could tell.

“So…”

“So…”

They stared at each other lovingly. They aren’t sure what they are now. They aren’t sure what others would say or even how it would work out in the future. But that was a problem for the future them. Right now, they were going to stay in their small bubble. Experimenting and loving each other as much as they could.

“I think I won.” Luz said. Bringing her new love close to her chest.

Amity shook her head. Nuzzling her shoulder. “Nah, I think I definitely did.”

And they weren’t talking about the contest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
